


nenhuma poção foi necessária no fim

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Rare Pairings, sequel fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Continuação de "Poções" - AU em que elas acabam criando uma família juntas.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Padma Patil
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	nenhuma poção foi necessária no fim

Quando Fleur avisa que precisa falar com Padma, a vendedora presume que o pior aconteceu tudo por causa da maldita poção que a francesa a convenceu de vendê-la semanas atrás. E é por isso que ela se surpreende quando entra na casa de Fleur e vê o bebê que presumia estar morto nos braços dela.

"Pensei que você gostaria de conhecê-la."

"Muito obrigada por me convidar. Qual é o nome dela?" Padma diz ignorando toda a preocupação que sentira minutos atrás ao ver um enorme sorriso no rosto de Fleur.

"Bem, o primeiro nome é Victoire. Mas o segundo é Padma."

A Delacour jura que viu lágrimas saindo dos olhos da Patil mesmo que por um mero segundo, mas caso isso tenha realmente acontecido Padma disfarçou bem pois sua voz não gaguejou quando ela a agradeceu e ela não derrubou sua filha no chão quando a segurou

. 

. 

. 

. 

Padma às vezes sente falta da privacidade que tinha no pequeno apartamento que vivia em cima de sua loja, mas ela não trocaria seus momentos com Fleur ou com Victoire por nada.

No começo, a indiana ficava insegura quando era só ela e a filha da francesa na casa. Ela tinha medo de acabar derrubando-a dos seus braços ou mesmo de não saber o que fazer caso Victoire começasse a chorar. Com Fleur era diferente, ela parecia já ter lido todos os livros possíveis sobre bebês antes da filha nascer. Afinal, Fleur estava esperando por isso. Padma não. Mas cada sorriso que a francesinha dava trazia segurança para Padma. De que era ali mesmo que ela devia estar. Que aquele era o seu lar. Com sua amada Fleur e sua filha Victoire.

Naquela noite, assim como em todas as outras. Ela observa a sua família dormindo lado a lado enquanto pensa no quão sortuda é.

Padma dá um beijo na testa de Victoire e cobre Fleur com o cobertor antes de se deitar ao lado delas.

Nenhuma poção foi necessária no fim.


End file.
